


The Fool

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Arcana recognizes itself in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.
> 
> Written for the "Philia" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

After all the fighting Yu had done in the TV world, he hadn't expected an attack in the human world. The monster came out of nowhere, slashing at him. Yu tried to reach for his sword, but it'd been well over a year since he'd carried it on him.

That's when the boy in the white and black suit had showed up, using an assortment of tools to subdued Yu's attacker.

Out of his suit, the boy looked very little like what Yu would have expected. From his yankii styled hair to the wide smile on his face, Yu got the impression of a walking contradiction. A good person in a bad boy wrapper.

"Kisaragi Gentarou!" He announced, extending one hand, smile going wider.

When Yu excepted his hand he felt the familiar tingle through his arm of a bond forming. But... not the same. Something new this time, something that went beyond familiar. 

Gentarou looked like he was about to shift his grip, about to change the nature of the handshake. But he hesitated, his eyes meeting Yu's, confusion and recognition warring in his gaze.

"It's nice to meet you." Yu nodded, their hands still clasped. "Let's be friends."


End file.
